ESTÁS JUNTO A MÍ
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Después de todas las penurias por las que pasé por ti, una parte de mí tenía la ilusión de que me corresponderías, pero la otra parte daba por hecho de que nunca me verías de la misma manera en como yo te veía. Pero cuando me aceptaste y correspondiste mi amor, sentí la mayor felicidad que nunca antes he sentido y que seguiré sintiendo ahora que estás junto a mí.


**ESTÁS JUNTO A MÍ**

 **Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros del Fandom de Naruto, aquí les traigo mi primer fic de este Anime y Manga. No soy precisamente un recontra fanático de esto, así que les pido que por favor me tengan algo de paciencia si me equivoco en algún aspecto o hago algo incongruente.**

 **Por lo que sé, una de las parejas más populares de estos lados es la de Sasuruto o Narusuke ¿Cierto? ya que este será un One-Shot de esa pareja. Pero… este… ¿Cómo lo digo? Esto tendrá Omegaverse; las personas que sepan de esto pues… ya sabe lo que conlleva.**

 **No los aburro más con blablablá y empecemos. Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, el anime es dirigido por Hayato Date, esto tiene contenido y referencias del anime y manga, pero el fic y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad.**

Estaba sentado en mi sillón viendo en el periódico. Sonreí al ver que eligieron a Shikamaru como el nuevo Hokage de Konoha. Pese a que es un flojo de primera clase y que no le gusta cargar con algún tipo de responsabilidad, tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros y su gran inteligencia combinada con su hábil mente estratega llevará a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas a nuevos horizontes y a una larga y duradera era de paz.

Pero la nostalgia también me invadió. Tanto que yo anhelaba de chico volverme el nuevo Hokage, todas las cosas que hice para ser merecedor de ese título… pero este sueño ahora solo pertenece al pasado y a la sección de metas que no pude alcanzar. Ahora debo enfocarme en ser feliz con lo que tengo ahora, con las personas que hacen de mi vida plena y satisfecha.

-Oye, mediocre- bajé el periódico para poder ver al dueño de mi corazón. Sonreí con ternura al verlo cargando en cada brazo a nuestros retoños de tres años -deja de estar ahí sentado como un completo inútil y ayúdame a darles de comer- me ordenó con su característico mal humor a lo que reí un poco y me levanté y hasta él para que nos diéramos un tierno beso en los labios.

-Luego me encargo de quitarte lo cascarrabias- le susurré al oído lamiéndoselo y agarrándole el trasero haciendo que diera un sobresalto para que luego riera un poco a lo que me dio un codazo susurrando: "deja de lado las tonterías y actúa como un buen padre".

En mi niñez, nunca pensé que iba a terminar así. Casado con el que fue mi mayor rival y mejor amigo durante mis primeros años de vida, por el que pase por todo tipo de penurias para rescatar y hacer que recapacitara para que volviera a su hogar… a mi lado.

Cuando le hice la promesa a Sakura de que iba a traer de regreso a Sasuke a Konoha cuando tenía 13 años, se la hice porque ella estaba enamorada de él y quería que fuese feliz, pese a que yo la amaba y podría perder cualquier oportunidad de tener una relación en caso de que él volviera, pero de todas manera pondría su felicidad por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso por la mía.

Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que si quería que Sasuke volviera no era por ella, sino por mí. Puede que al principio si lo haya querido a él como mi mejor amigo, incluso como mi hermano porque a pesar de nuestras enormes diferencias y de que no nos llevábamos precisamente bien la mayor parte del tiempo, nos parecíamos bastante debido a los momentos tan difíciles por los que habíamos pasado, yo por tener al Zorro de las Nueve Colas dentro de mí lo que hacía que todos me tuvieran miedo y me marginara y él por la aniquilación casi total de su clan Uchiha, cosa que nos unía de una manera especial porque entendíamos bien el dolor del otro.

Sin embargo al crecer y volverme un hombre me hizo dar cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por él. A pesar de que estuve bajo la tutela de Jiraiya, el Sabio Pervertido, en mi transición de la niñez a la adolescencia, no me contagié de sus gustos. No es como si intentase cortejar a toda bella chica que se me cruzara en el camino como él lo hacía, pero es que ninguna me llamaba la atención, incluso el amor que le tenía a Sakura comenzó a disminuir de manera considerable.

Pero el afecto que tenía por Sasuke no mermaba, al contrario, ¡Aumentaba con el paso del tiempo! Mis deseos de volver a tenerlo a mi lado ocupaban cada rincón tanto de mi mente y de mi corazón llegando a tal punto que tenía esa clase de sueños… ya saben "subidos de tono".

Creía que cuando lo volviera a ver el corazón se me iba a explotar de la emoción solo para que se reventara en mil pedazos al verlo en los brazos de Sakura, pero resultó todo lo contrario. No sé lo que esa maldita serpiente de Orochimaru le hizo mientras lo tenía bajo su manto, pero cuando nos volvimos a ver cara a cara no pude detectar ningún tipo de expresión en la suya, ni alegría de verme o a Sakura, ni siquiera expresó algo cuando nos atacó sin bacilar.

Me sentía devastado. Tanto sudor y sangre que derramé para recuperarlo ¿Y eso fue lo que obtuve? ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacernos esto?! ¡¿Tan fuerte fue su lavado de cerebro?!

Pese a esto, al estar tan cerca de él cuando me agredió, me permitió apreciarlo mejor. Su dulce aroma seguía intacto y pude degustarlo, al igual que yo había crecido mucho, y se había vuelto más guapo de lo que me pude haber imaginado, en especial con su nueva vestimenta y ese gran moño que tenía justo arriba del trasero (haciéndolo para mis ojos más tentador)

En cierto sentido me hizo recordar a Haku en el sentido de que visto desde el ángulo correcto, el que no lo conociera la podría confundir con una bella chica.

Luego de ese infortunio enfrentamiento, mi determinación para recuperarlo aumentó. Pudo habernos matado, pero no lo hizo, lo que significaba que no le había vendido totalmente su alma a esa sucia culebra y aún quedaba la oportunidad de hacerle recapacitar ¡Debía seguir intentándolo! Pero su terquedad y deseos de vengar a su clan me hacían muy difícil el trabajo.

Con el asunto de los Akatsuki, Itachi, Pain, Madara y demás contratiempos resueltos, solo quedaba él como último cabo suelto que atar. Volvimos a luchar en el Valle del Fin en donde había intentado detenerlo por primera vez cuando se fue de mi lado. Estuve a punto de perder la pelea y tirar la toalla si no fuera porque de alguna manera pude recibir el apoyo de todos mis amigos y amigas, y de toda aquella persona a la que alguna vez he ayudado.

Así que hice el último esfuerzo. Nuestras técnicas más poderosas chocaron creando un desastre descomunal y el coste de eso fue que él perdió su mano izquierda y yo la derecha. Estuvimos tendidos en el piso muy heridos, pero vivos, al lado del otro y conscientes para poder hablar.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¿Entonces me amas?- me vio con los ojos bien abiertos luego de que me le confesara._

 _-Así es. ¿Apenas te has dado cuenta luego de todo lo que he hecho por ti? Siempre me insultabas diciéndome que soy un cabeza hueca cuando en realidad eres al que le falta perspicacia- no pude evitar hacerle una broma -y bueno… supongo que esta es la parte en la que me rechazas y me empiezas a dedicar incontables insultos, ¿Cierto?- me había hecho la idea de que él me rechazaría._

 _-Oh cielos…- cerró los ojos para luego soltar una risita ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? -en todo este tiempo, desde la primera vez que luchamos aquí…- giró lentamente para verme para una sonrisa ¿De ternura? -jamás creí que dirías las palabras que tanto esperé oír de tu parte._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- ¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que oí o solo me quería jugar una cruel broma?_

 _-No te mentiré, Naruto- su mirada se volvió seria -cuando estuve a punto de irme de Konoha una de las cosas que me hizo dudar no fue Sakura, sino tú ya que al irme no podría seguir a tu lado. Y me pusiste las cosas peor cuando me confrontaste aquí y siempre creí que me odiarías de por vida por haberte dado la espalda a ti… a la persona que más aprecio en este mundo- fui yo quien abrió mucho los ojos -cuando te hice frente en esa ocasión cuando nos vimos por primera vez luego de tantos años en realidad fue un intento desesperado para quitarte de mi mente y corazón, pero no podía. No puedo deshacerme de aquella persona que ha sido foco de mis pensamientos desde que me fui de la aldea- el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza._

 _-Sasuke…- estaba a punto de llorar. Que me dijera que ha sentido exactamente lo mismo que yo en todos estos años, era algo que me llenaba de una dicha infinita -si pudiese moverme… te daría un beso- volví a bromear un poco._

 _-No te pongas melodramático ahora, mediocre…- reímos levemente hasta que hicimos muecas de dolor._

 _Luego vi lo que quedó de nuestros brazos y como un líquido negro se mesclaba, como si fueran nuestras almas entrelazándose. Eso era símbolo de que desde un inicio estuvimos destinados a estar juntos y que a partir de ahora podríamos estarlo sin barrera de ningún tipo._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Las cosas no se resolvieron enseguida luego de eso. Debido a lo que él hizo, no podía volver a Konoha así como así, si no fuera porque Kakashi sensei era el Hokage en ese momento, lo más seguro es que lo habrían enviado a una prisión para ninjas de máxima seguridad.

Sentí mucha pena por Sakura. Ella que tantas ilusiones que se hizo de poder estar junto a él cuando volviera. Ya he dado mucho por ella, era momento de darme un poco de felicidad. Solo espero que encuentre la felicidad con alguien que le de todo el amor y cariño que se merece.

Lo mismo pasa con Hinata. Ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que me amaba, incluso se sacrificó para ayudarme en la lucha contra Pain. También se me partió el corazón tener que decirle que no le correspondo sus sentimientos, pero de la misma manera le deseo que encuentre a su media naranja y que le de la felicidad que tanto se merece.

Con respecto a cómo es que ahora somos padres de familia, pues esa es otra historia. Me fui junto con Sasuke a hacer nuestras vidas en otro sitio para comenzar juntos desde cero. Poco después de uno de nuestros momentos íntimos cuando comenzó a sentirse mal. Consultamos a un médico que nos dijo, para nuestra gran sorpresa, ¡Que él estaba embarazado!

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre se embarace? ¡ERA ILÓGICO! Hasta que él contó de los muchos experimentos a los que fue sometido por culpa de esa víbora de Orochimaru. Lo más seguro es que haber sometido a estos de alguna manera hizo que desarrollara en su interior órganos sexuales femeninos, algo que también explica esos rasgos femeninos que me fascinaron.

Naturalmente él no estaba para nada feliz con su condición. Debido a su carácter frío y serio, siempre se creyó la figura dominante en la relación ¡Y resultó que se volverá la madre del fruto de nuestro amor! No puedo evitar reír cada vez que recuerdo la cara que puso ante esa noticia.

De a poco fue aceptando, a regañadientes y tragándose su orgullo, su rol pero sin cambiar para nada su encantadora aptitud. Pude lograr que viera el lado bueno de eso ya que al estar premiado, significaría que el Clan Ushiha volvería a florecer y lentamente esparcirse por el mundo cuando nuestros hijos sean grandes y también formen sus propias familias.

Era de noche y ellos dormían. Son mellizos, de pelo negro como él, con mis mismos ojos azules y con tres pelos en las mejillas al igual que yo. Al niño lo llamamos Itachi, en honor a su hermano mayor al que antes odiaba con toda su alma hasta que se dio cuenta de que él lo quería mucho y se inculpó de la muerte de su clan, y a la niña la nombramos Kushina en honor a mi madre, que al igual que mi padre, murió dando su vida para proteger la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

No sabemos qué efectos pueda tener el Zorro que llevo dentro de mí en ellos o si heredaron un poco de su poderoso Chakra combinado con el Charingan de los Ushiha, pero lo más seguro es que se volverán grandes ninjas al crecer.

-Buenas noches, mediocre- me dijo él cuando nos dispusimos a dormir.

-¿No quieres que te calme ese mal genio?- le pregunté seductor abrazándolo por la espalda y volviendo a lamerle la oreja ganándome un codazo de su parte que me hizo reír.

-Déjate de tonterías. Aún me sigue doliendo lo que me hiciste la otra noche- se quejó.

-Solo por esta vez- lo besé haciendo que sonriera levemente y comenzamos a cerrar los ojos.

Antes creía que la vida me odiaba por todas las penurias por las que pasaba de niño, que mi destino era estar solo para siempre sin el cariño de nadie. Todo cambió gracias los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, tanto los buenos como los malos, y ahora soy plenamente feliz como nunca antes me lo pude haber imaginado porque tú…

 _ **ESTÁS JUNTO A MÍ…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 23/09/2016.**

 **Y así termina esta historia. Sé muy bien que no es la octava maravilla del mundo y que me quedó muy flojo (Mediocre como diría Sasuke) y que incluso no tuvo mucho que ver como el tema de Omegaverse.**

 **Pero les vuelvo a pedir un poco de paciencia ya que esta es la primera vez que intento hacer un fic de ese estilo y porque también es la primera vez que manejo a estos personajes, en especial porque todo fue contado desde el punto de vista de Naruto, e intenté darles las personalidades que tienen tanto en el Manga como en el Anime (Cosa que me costó mucho)**

 **Hice esto por parte de un reto de una página que está en mi perfil y no la puedo decir por este medio me tocó hacer una historia de Omegaverse y quise experimentar esto en el Fandom de Naruto.**

 **De todas maneras, espero que los haya entretenido un poco. Este no será mi único fic de Naruto, y tengan por seguro que los próximos que haga serán mucho mejores ;D**


End file.
